Si seulement je pouvais
by Fujixia
Summary: Jamais Mitsuru n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense envers quelqu'un. Son corps tout entier hurlait de désir lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en sa présence, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.


**Si seulement je pouvais**

Mitsuru n'avait jamais imaginé que l'amour puisse faire partie de sa vie. Elle savait depuis sa plus tendre enfance qu'elle était destinée à épouser un homme riche et influent afin de faire perdurer dans de bonnes conditions la société familiale. Elle s'était faite à cette idée, et n'avait jamais cherché une quelconque romance avec qui que ce soit. Elle fuyait également les livres et les films à l'eau de rose. Pour elle, l'amour était un sentiment futile. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme pour la protéger. Elle se sentait assez forte pour s'occuper elle-même des choses importantes, comme la création du SEES et la chasse aux shadows. L'amour lui apporterait bien trop d'inconvénients. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Parfois, on lui demandait au lycée si sa relation avec Akihiko n'était que purement amicale. Il était le garçon avec lequel elle se sentait le plus proche, et probablement le seul qu'elle considérait comme un véritable ami. Mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti plus qu'une sincère amitié envers lui. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti plus que ça pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

Et c'est alors qu'_elle_ rejoint le groupe. Et que tout changea.

Mitsuru ne considéra pas tout de suite Minako comme la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Elle la voyait simplement comme une jeune fille agréable, déterminée, et particulièrement douée au combat. Minako était une alliée sur laquelle on pouvait compter, et pendant qu'elle endossait le rôle de leader, Mitsuru pouvait se concentrer sur la recherche aux shadows.

C'est lorsque son père mourut en novembre qu'elle commença à voir les choses différemment. Elle avait toujours agi dans l'intérêt de sa famille. Etudié sérieusement, fait partie du SEES, et renoncé à l'amour. Le résultat ? Cela avait été inutile. On s'était servi d'elle, elle avait perdu son père, la personne pour laquelle elle avait tout sacrifié, et le monde allait être anéantie. Et tout était de sa faute.

La mort de Takeharu Kirijo ne sembla pas déranger pour autant les membres du groupe Kirijo. En fait, cela leur apporta d'un certain point de vue de nombreux bénéfices. Ainsi, Mitsuru devenant le nouveau leader du groupe, on lui organisa soudainement un mariage arrangé avec un parfait inconnu. Tout cela dans « l'intérêt de la famille ». En d'autres mots, elle se faisait de nouveau manipuler.

C'est à ce moment-là que Minako prit une place conséquente dans sa vie. Elle fût son soutien lorsqu'elle dût gérer l'affaire du mariage arrangé, et avant même que Mitsuru ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était déjà fait une place dans son cœur. Elle l'avait aidé à comprendre la véritable raison pour laquelle elle devait continuer à se battre. Et alors qu'elles passaient du temps ensemble, un sentiment nouveau commença à grandir en elle, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Son cœur battait à l'idée de voir la jeune fille, et elle se surprenait à être constamment en train de penser à elle. Elle traversa tout d'abord une période de doute et de confusion, mais lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce qu'elle ressentait était de l'amour, il était déjà trop tard.

Mitsuru était terrifiée. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de se convaincre que ce qu'elle ressentait pour la jeune fille n'était qu'une très forte amitié. Qu'elle ne la considérait que comme une petite sœur. Mais les jours passèrent, et Mitsuru dût se faire à l'idée qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Minako. Lorsque cette phrase traversa son esprit, elle ne la quitta plus pendant un long moment. Elle était amoureuse de Minako. Ce sentiment qu'elle avait toute sa vie essayé d'éviter, voilà qu'il lui tombait dessus sans prévenir. C'était donc ça, les fameux papillons dans le ventre ?

Et il y avait le mariage. Mitsuru s'était enfuie et avait tout annulé. La version officielle était qu'elle refusait de se faire manipuler une nouvelle fois, et que le groupe Kirijo avait assez de biens et de prestige pour perdurer sans avoir à s'unir avec une autre famille. Mais cela aurait été mentir si elle prétendait que tout cela était sans rapport aucun avec Minako. L'idée d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre que la jeune fille avec qui elle s'était tant rapprochée lui était insupportable. Peut-être faisait-elle une grave erreur. Peut-être que sa décision amènerait sa famille à sa perte. Mais pour l'instant, plus rien ne lui importait que de passer le reste de son temps aux cotés de la fille qu'elle adorait. Cette sensation dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se retrouvait avec elle… Elle ne l'aurait abandonnée pour rien au monde.

Voilà où elle en était. Elle avait trahie sa famille pour quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais. L'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Minako lui avait apporté autant de bonheur que d'insécurité. Que devait-elle faire ? De tout son cœur, de tout son corps, de toute son âme, elle voulait être avec elle. Elle voulait faire partie de sa vie, être plus proche d'elle. Encore plus proche... Comme personne ne l'avait jamais été.

Si seulement elle savait ce que Minako ressentait pour elle. Car, malgré sa récente manie d'interpréter tous les faits et gestes de la jeune fille, Mitsuru ne pouvait nier qu'elles avaient désormais une relation toute particulière. Parfois, elle voyait Minako la fixer du coin de l'œil. Dans ces moments-là, elle n'osait pas croiser son regard. Elle avait l'impression que ces yeux rouges intenses la traversaient, la perçaient à jour. Comme si Minako savait tout d'elle, comme si elle lisait en elle tout ce qu'elle avait maladroitement essayé de cacher jusqu'à présent. Que savait-elle réellement ? Mitsuru se sentait nue et vulnérable en sa présence. Etait-elle si évidente à comprendre ? Ses sentiments se lisaient-ils sur son visage ? Comment pouvait-elle être sûre que Minako ne la laisserai pas un jour pour un certain robot aux cheveux blonds ?

Il y avait, bien sûr, un moyen de savoir. Elle devait tout simplement lui demander. Mais la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait était également celle qui lui faisait le plus peur. A vrai dire, elle était même terrorisée à l'idée de se faire rejeter. L'idée que Minako puisse l'aimer en retour lui semblait irréelle. Irréelle et impossible. Cela serait trop beau pour être vrai. Elle était trop maladroite avec Minako. Trop timide. Trop… imparfaite. Comment Minako pourrait-elle aimer quelqu'un comme elle ? Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. La conviction et l'assurance dont elle faisait habituellement preuve auparavant avait brusquement disparues au profit d'une confusion et d'une douleur grandissante dans sa poitrine. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense envers quelqu'un. Son corps tout entier hurlait de désir lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en sa présence, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Combien de temps tiendrait-elle ? Combien de semaines, combien de jours avant qu'elle ne s'empare des lèvres de Minako sous une simple impulsion ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Il y avait malgré tout une chose pour laquelle elle était absolument certaine. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de perdre une nouvelle fois la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Elle vaincrait Nyx par tous les moyens, peu importe le prix à payer. Elle donnerait sa vie si il le faut, mais elle protègerait Minako jusqu'au bout. Elle ne la perdrait pas. Elle n'accepterait jamais de la perdre.


End file.
